Married in Separate Beds
by GayerThanATreeFullOfMonkeys
Summary: Confessing an attraction to someone right after the world almost ends had seemed like a good idea at the time. Crowley had thought that it would be the perfect time and it would work out flawlessly. But things rarely went the way they were planned.


I figured it was time to post one of my Good Omens oneshots since my penname is GO related. And also Zira and Crowley are my precious married babies so this story was kind of inevitable.

* * *

Confessing an attraction to someone right after the world almost ends had seemed like a good idea at the time. Crowley had thought that it would be the perfect time and it would work out flawlessly. But things rarely went the way they were supposed to. Especially for an angel and demon who had recently stopped a war both of their bosses wanted. So yeah, you could say that they had a lot going against them.

But still, Crowley had expected his little confession to Aziraphale to go well. Because who else did they have? Only each other. Devil knows that Crowley was already making an effort and he knew that if Zira ever would it would be for him.

"What if we made an effort?" He asked the blonde sitting next to him that evening, taking a small sip of wine, eyes intent on the angel from behind his sunglasses.

"Hm" Aziraphale made a soft, non-committal noise in the back of his throat, continuing to pour over some 17th century poetry book.

The demon rolled his eyes and snatched the book away, tossing it over his shoulder, ignoring Zira's yell of protest (later on he would apologize profusely because raising one's voice is terribly rude). "Angel. Pay attention. Why don't we make an effort? I want to, the almost apocalypse…it kind of made me think about it….us….people already think we're a married couple…." He was going to say something about how they didn't even get to do the fun things married couples got to do before the soft look in Aziraphale's wide eyes stopped him. "I like you angel, and don't you dare say something about knowing the there was some good in me because I swear I will walk out of this damn bookstore." He was cut off by the feel of soft, warm lips pressed against the corner of his mouth and Crowley stared in shock as the blonde pulled back, smiling sweetly at him.

"It's ok dear, I already knew."

"You….already…knew? Since when?" He asked, almost to surprised to glare at the angel who was still staring at him serenely and smiling that kind, fucking_ angelic _smile.

"Since….oh….when was it? 1894 maybe? Or '95? Whenever it was that you first thought about me like that. It was a strong thought you were having my dear, I'm sorry but I couldn't help but listen in." Zira said softly, still close to him, close enough that Crowley could practically _taste _the sugar and chocolate on his breath; he couldn't help but lean in just a bit. Shit he didn't even have to try to make an effort anymore; it just felt so natural and_ right_.

"And you didn't tell me you knew…" He replied, letting his sunglasses slide down his nose slightly, smirking at the look on Aziraphale's face. He looked like a hunted animal, like someone who knew that he was about to be captured, Crowley would be lying if he said it didn't turn him on just a bit. "Why didn't you say something?"

The blonde tilted his head, a playful smile tugging at his plump, pink lips. "Well I figured you would tell me eventually. Patience is a virtue my dear."

Crowley had to forcibly hold back his shudder at those words, how was it that the angel's _voice _was affecting him this much? He wasn't going to be able to deal with this for much longer. "I'm going to need you to make an effort right now about now angel."

Aziraphale's mouth fell open at Crowley's words and the demon took that as an opportunity to press their lips together, sucking at his bottom lip and slipping his tongue inside the angel's mouth. It took a few long agonizing seconds for Aziraphale to respond but he finally did, letting out a soft moan and kissing Crowley back in exactly the way the man had always hoped he would.

A moment later Crowley was pushing Zira onto the bed that he normally occupied when he was sleeping over and the angel was chuckling softly. "_Really_ Crowley, you are terribly eager." He said, tilting his head back as the demon began to suck and lick at his neck.

"Yes well terrible is in the job description angel." He said, laughing as he pulled back to look his friend in the eye. "Are you sure you want to? I….don't feel like you're obligated or anything."

Aziraphale's gaze had been dreamlike but at Crowley's words he snapped to attention and met the demon's eyes with a serious look of his own. "Dear" The demon felt his heart clench at the fondness in the blonde's voice. "I have dedicated most of my life to you; we have gone against heaven and hell together."

"We have literally raised a kid together" Crowley reminded him with a smirk.

The angel smiled and raised a hand to pull off Crowley's sunglasses "We have raised a child together and did surprisingly well I think." His hand was rested on the darker man's sharp cheekbone, warm skin resting against the chill of Crowley's. "I would fall for you."

Crowley's heart clenched again and for the first time in a long time he felt the drum of it pulsing through him and realized just how much a heart truly meant when it had a reason to beat. He wondered if this was how Aziraphale felt all the time, just so full of life and love and sympathy for the feelings of others. But the angel felt love for all beings and Crowley could only begin to feel it for the blonde in front of him. And he was ok with that. "I love you too much to allow that to ever happen." He murmured, knowing that he could be destroyed for uttering such a phrase and refusing to care.

Aziraphale grinned, looking almost dizzy with happiness and Crowley was reminded of the first time Warlock had read from one of the angel's poetry books and the way Zira had almost fainted with pride. "I love you too dear"

The demon felt a strange weight lift from his heart and kissed the blonde on the cheek "So is that a yes or…..?"

Aziraphale sighed, leaning up to kiss him against, catching at his lips and soul and rolling Crowley over on to his back "Please shut up dear"

* * *

If anyone has a prompt or idea for a GO oneshot I'm taking requests and would love some new writing ideas!

Review and let me know what you thought!


End file.
